Disbanded
by JungEunwoo
Summary: Once Jungkook takes over as a Leader in BTS, everyone is upset and can't figure out why he's done this, and if everything can ever go back to normal. Luckily, two lovebirds by the names of Min Yoon Gi and Kim Taehyung have a few tricks up their sleeves. {TaeGi - Mentions of JinMin and Namseok.}
Taehyung had just come back from a walk in the park. He walked back to his room and slammed the door and slumped down on his bed to think; he barely got time to anymore - BTS has felt like they had lost a lot of A.R. lately. Why? The Golden Maknae, Jeon Jeongguk, had gotten the most lines, and members like Taehyung and Seokjin had got close to 1-2 lines per song now, and the lyrics were all just praising Jungkook, and he never let anyone think of the dance routines; Members had gotten sick of it, after a while. This had gotten so bad, Taehyung and Yoongi had snuck out, and released on the V app Jungkook was harassing BTS, and it had gone on too long now. Yoongi had told Taehyung we should ask Namjoon, their former leader, to make Jungkook leave. But Namjoon had just said he was the youngest, and he hoped it would just a _phase._ Oh, how Namjoon was wrong. This had lasted for ages, and it had no signs of stopping now. Plus, Namjoon was sadly not the leader anymore. Who was? You guessed it.

Jeon fucking Jeongguk. Was everyone happy with this? No. They were forced to agree, if they didn't agree, they would be kicked out of BTS for good. The person who was most mad about the whole idea was Taehyung. Why? He had Seokjin didn't have any lines, well, barely any anymore. They hardly every got any lines before, but now they were lucky to get 3. Now, Taehyung didn't mind the fact that Yoongi, his boyfriend, got lots of lines and raps. Yoongi had actually gotten a lot better at rapping, not to say he wasn't before - but Yoongi had gotten better at singing, too. Taehyung had taught Yoongi how to sing, and be softer with his voice, instead of just spitting Korean words at fans and adding a beat to the background. Thanks to Taehyung, Yoongi had learnt how to sing and dance better, and Yoongi was grateful for that, but he didn't show that because Jimin, Yoongi's best friend, teased him about liking Taehyung, which he always quickly denied.

Taehyung looked around his room, looking at the all the old posters where they were all there- _smiling_ -what he'd do to get that back. He wanted to go back to when Namjoon was the leader and Jungkook was just the Maknae. Life was better and happier then, and there were no complaints. Now? BTS were on the verge of splitting up. Nobody wanted that, especially Taehyung and Yoongi. The A.R. had gone mental the other day when Taehyung and Yoongi went on the V app again.

-a few days ago.-

"Annyeong, A.R.M.Y. M-Me..and Yoongi~Hyung..want to tell you something," Taehyung said, fighting back tears; he couldn't tell them..he wanted Yoongi to tell them, "Yoongi~Hyung?"

"Yeah, so..well, Jungkook, our Golden Maknae-" now it was Yoongi's turn to cry, "-has taken over, basically. He's our new leader. So, I and Taehyung were thinking of splitting up the band? Now, we know that nobody wants that, but it's our only option. Other than getting rid of Jungkook, of course."

"But he's the leader," Taehyung said, and Yoongi nodded, staring at Taehyung's eyes from the side, "So we can't really do that..can we, Yoongi~Hyung?"

"No, so we don't really have any other options..if we tell him to step down as the leader, he'd abuse us. Again."

"He does it _all the time._ " Taehyung sighed, "..he's really changed, A.R.M.Y. Aish..I don't know what to do..."

"Nobody does, Taehyung~Ah, nobody does..." Yoongi wiped some tears off his face, "I'll..talk to Seokjin~Hyung, and the Dongsaengs and see what they think."

Once again, Taehyung did his massive grin, and Yoongi pulled a fake grin that Taehyung didn't see through.

"Bye, A.R.M.Y!"

-Present time.-

After that, Yoongi had told the members about it, and they said disbanding wasn't the greatest option they had, but the only one. Once they'd said that Jungkook had come through yelling,

"Well, if you'd all stop talking about it, and got to making some music, we wouldn't have to disband!" But Jungkook didn't understand why they were going the disband anyway, so he couldn't say anything.

"Jungkook~Ah," Taehyung said after Jungkook's outburst, "You don't know why we talking about this, so..you can't say anything." Jungkook had stared at Taehyung for a while before yelling,

"F-FINE!" and running off in a huff. Seokjin had sighed and stared at the all the other members.

The more Taehyung thought about disbanding, the more he cried. Yoongi had come into his room and told him not to cry, but Yoongi had cried once he said that, making Taehyung cry too. They'd been through everything together, and if everything just went away...

"Taehyung~Ah?" Yoongi asked, snapping Taehyung back into reality.

"Y-yes, Yoongi~Hyung?" Taehyung struggled against Yoongi's grip until Yoongi pushed Taehyung against his own chest.

"Shhh~..." Yoongi whispered into Taehyung's ear, "I spoke to Hyung."

"And?"

"...he said we have to get rid of Jungkook~Ah." Yoongi looked down, his bangs covering his face as he sat upright. "I know it's hard..but our only option,"

"Hyung-! ..Isn't there-"

"Nothing else we can do, Taehyung." Yoongi caressed Taehyung's cheek, "Sorry, sweetie. _Wait,_ don't tell me you liked him!?"

"No!"

"Hmmm..ok, fine. Just because we're dating, I'll let it slide, alright, TaeTae?"

"Ok, Hyung~!" Taehyung smiled, placing his fingers on his puffed out cheeks. "Hyung, I love you."

"I love you too, Tae," Yoongi said into Taehyung's ear. "Now, we need some sleep. Remember, Jungkook wakes us up by punching us at 7."

"What time is it now?"

"10pm."

"Ok, night, Hyung." Taehyung turned around, and snuggled against Yoongi's bare chest.

Even if Taehyung didn't like the heat, Yoongi's body heat was something he _did_ like, as weird as it sounded.


End file.
